


chocolate drops

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan loves kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate drops

with hakyeon it was always spontaneous. he would grab jaehwan with such gentleness, a soft touch to his wrist but then he’d pull him in with such a force it leaves jaehwan stunned before hakyeon even kisses him. hakyeon's hands are in his hair and on his shoulders and back; lips ever plush and slick and smelling like his choice lip balm of that day (it’s cherry) and jaehwan wants to kiss it off him, to taste the waxy-sweet texture. hakyeon kisses like he dances; fluid and confident and jaehwan is even more dazed and boneless in the end, it makes him shy. he always smiles when they part, and it makes heat rise in jaehwan’s cheeks because he knows the warmth coiling in his stomach must be reflected in his eyes, but hakyeon simply brushes the pad of his thumb across his lower lip, “looks like you’re wearing my chapstick now.” 

taekwoon almost always kisses him in the morning, always when jaehwan’s still sleep-soft and in bed like he wants taekwoon to kiss him awake (though he’d never say so). depending on the time, whether taekwoon has an early day, or just chooses to be up early; he tastes like black coffee or mint toothpaste. but he never fails to kiss jaehwan infuriatingly slow until his eyes flutter open, pressing jaehwan further into the sheets and cradling the back of his neck with a large hand. it makes jaehwan needy for _more_ , for _something_ , and he arches up to get that much closer. taekwoon always pulls back with bright eyes and an even brighter smile on his lips, and he leaves jaehwan with a peck before heading out the bedroom to make breakfast. 

wonshik never fails to kiss him goodnight. even days when theyre apart he calls jaehwan, voice soft and heavy and tells him goodnight; that he wishes he could kiss him so. but when they’re together, every kiss starts off tentative, the brush of wonshik’s nose along his neck, his hand along the curve of his hip and the other on his cheek, until their lips meet in the softest of touches and breaths. and then he kisses and kisses and kisses him, deep and tender until jaehwan can’t keep the whine building in the back of his throat from spilling out. it makes wonshik chuckle, eyes downcast and touch soft, “cute.” he kisses the tip of jaehwan’s nose, each eyelid, and finally his kiss-softened mouth again, “so cute.” 

hongbin is tentative and biting and shaky hands all at once and it makes jaehwan dizzy. jaehwan can barely see him in the dim of the kitchen, but hongbin’s smile is beaming into the darkness. hongbin always presses in close, until jaehwan can see his cheeks dimpling as his grin grows ever wider, and smell the last hints of his cologne and a fresh layer of sweat. at one moment he’s taking jaehwan’s hands into his own or touching trembling fingers to his neck and under his jaw to press his lips gently to jaehwan’s mouth, and then the next he’s surging closer and breathing stuttered; sinking sharp teeth into his bottom lip until he moans. it’s as quick as it began and it leaves jaehwan’s mouth swollen and fingers aching to pull him in for another kiss. and somehow they always end up giggling, quietly, into each other’s necks after. 

sanghyuk is aggressive and the most disarming. cornering him in hallways and pressing him up against the wall with such boyish smugness it makes jaehwan shake with excitement, heart fast against his ribs. even if it’s sanghyuk who’s got him against the wall and staring intently at his face, eyes dropping to his mouth, he makes jaehwan work for it. sanghyuk’s hands resting large on his hips and his height looming over him encourage jaehwan to crane upwards, wrap his arms around sanghyuks neck. its then that sanghyuk envelops him, holding him close at the small of his back and kissing with so much fervor it burns jaehwan’s mouth. sanghyuk almost seems unaffected when jaehwan leans back against the wall, but his red ears and giddy smile give him away. though even then sanghyuk has to have the last laugh and says, “you’re so easy to fluster hyung”, and takes jaehwan’s chin between his thumb and crooked forefinger to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
